1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a billiard table, and more particularly to a billiard table having a foldable base structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical billiard tables comprise a foot support disposed below a table top and comprise a solid configuration that may not be disengaged from each other and that may not be easily moved or transported and assembled together. The typical billiard tables thus includes a huge volume that is adverse for storing and transportation purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional billiard tables.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a billiard table including a foldable base structure for allowing the billiard table to be folded to a compact configuration and for facilitating the storing and the transportation of the billiard table.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a billiard table comprising a table top including a bottom surface, two first bars each including a lower portion, and each including an upper portion pivotally secured to the bottom surface of the table top for allowing the first bars to be folded to engage with the table top and to be folded away from the table top to an open position, and two second bars each including a lower portion, and each including an upper portion pivotally secured to the bottom surface of the table top for allowing the second bars to be folded toward the table top and to be folded away from the table top to an open position. The first bars and the second bars may be foldable to a compact structure for facilitating a storing and transportation of the billiard table.
The table top includes at least two first hinges pivotally secured between the first bars and the bottom surface of the table top, and at least two second hinges pivotally secured between the second bars and the bottom surface of the table top.
The table top includes at least two depressions formed in the bottom surface thereof for receiving the first hinges, and for allowing the first bars to be folded to engage with the bottom surface of the table top.
The table top includes at least two pads secured between the bottom surface thereof and the second hinges for spacing the second hinges from the table top, and for allowing the second bars to be folded and engaged onto the first bars after the first bars are engaged with the bottom surface of the table top.
A number of angles may further be provided and secured between the first bars and the second bars for securing the first and the second bars in the open position.
A bottom board may further be provided and secured to the lower portions of the first hinges and the second hinges, and a support device may further be provided and secured to the bottom board.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.